


Ode to Sleep

by lforevermore



Series: Songfic [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Pyromania, Smoking Kink, Songfic, What Did I Just Write, gta verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lforevermore/pseuds/lforevermore
Summary: Follow at inmywildernesswriting.tumblr.com





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow at inmywildernesswriting.tumblr.com

**_I will set my soul on fire, what have I become?_ **

Michael comes to him, eyes wild and hands itching for a match, a cigarette, something. “Please,” he says, voice rough. “Please, let me, I can’t…”

“You can.” Geoff lets a little control slip into his voice, a little of the warmth that Michael needs, and a lot of iron. “On your knees, Michael.”

He drops, jean-clad knees hitting the carpeted floor of the penthouse. Michael is _good_ , is the thing, Michael is so good when he wants to be, and he wants to be so badly. It’s the demons inside of him that claw at his mind, desperate to be released in the form of smoke and flame.

Control is the key. Controlled burns, just to keep the demons at bay, just when they could afford it. Right now wasn’t the time, and Michael needed an outlet.

“Please,” Michael begs again, watches as Geoff reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pack of Marlboro Reds.

“No,” Geoff says. “Be good, Michael. Can you do this for me?”

Michael takes a deep breath, and then he nods. Geoff takes a few steps back to sit in a chair, leaning back against the plush leather, lifts the cigarette to his lips and lights it. He hears the gasp from Michael, sees the want – no, the _need_ in his eyes.

He brings the cigarette to his lips and takes a drag, then crooks his finger. Michael moves immediately, shuffling over to place his hands on Geoff’s knees, bend his mouth to the fly of Geoff’s pants. He pulls the zipper down with his teeth, works the button open, eyes flying up to watch Geoff smoke.

Tomorrow, Geoff thinks as he watches Michael’s wild eyes track the cigarette. Tomorrow he’ll have to take him out to burn a car, or a building. Keep the demons at bay, because they could easily consume Michael, leaving a burned-out shell of the man Geoff loved.

**_I’m sorry._ **


End file.
